


ice cream weather

by renjunslipgloss (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boyfriends, Fluff, IceCream, M/M, Teen Romance, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/renjunslipgloss
Summary: chenle who eats orange flavored popsicles no matter the season and a concerned part timer that ends up liking him
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. mr.icecream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jj_aee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_aee/gifts).



> dont bully me if its bad😿😿  
> also dont mind the short chapters...

The automatic door slid open and a boy i was way too familiar with stepped in. He was here for ice cream. More specifically orange popsicles. 

I don’t remember when he first came to buy ice cream it wasn’t like he was someone special to keep track of but as time went by i think i started to take an interest in this weird boy who loved orange popsicles o so much. He’d come every Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday. It was truly strange that i had noticed this because normally i never paid attention to customers. I thought paying attention to people would make me see things i wasn’t supposed to see. I just wanted a peaceful life. I know it sounds cliche but i truly wanted a peaceful boring life. 

“Hey, part timer, look here” a man said. He reeked of alcohol, it was gross.

“Yes?” i said. He brushed through his gross greasy hair and smiled. He handed me a pack of condoms and a bottle of soju. He made me uncomfortable but it wasn’t the first time a customer had made me uncomfortable so i shrugged it off. As i scanned the first item he started to speak.

“I met a girl like Suzy, she’s so fucking hot. Im sure she’d like a hot boy like you” he said. His intentions were crystal clear now. I still didn’t speak, it was best not to interact with freaks but turns out this wasn’t the right choice this time.

“What the fuck? You think you’re special just cause you have a pretty face? You little f-” his words were cut off when mr.icecream started to speak,

“Hey part timer, should i call the cops?” he asked. Hearing him the man got scared, he swore at us one last time and left. Thank god he was here i thought.

“Can you scan this please” said the popsicle boy.

“Oh, yeah, of course” i said flustered.

“Im Zhong Chenle, thought you’d like to know since you keep staring whenever i come here”

Shit he noticed??


	2. the tale of the snow

“What! No, i wasn’t staring, im not interested in anyone other than me” SHIT! I sounded full of myself.

“No, that sounded wrong thats not what i mean” 

“It’s fine i was being full of myself” mr.ice- no Chenle said. He paid for his ice cream and left and i was left there, upset.

The next day it was snowing. Everywhere turned white it was pretty. Couples were everywhere. It was said that if you start dating the one you love on the first snow of the year you’d be together forever. This was all bullshit but people liked stories like this.

I entered the convenience store i worked at for my shift. It was Thursday so i wouldn’t get to see Chenle and i realized that i was bummed out and i didn’t know why. We had spoken for the first time yesterday so it wasn’t like he was a friend but i was upset nevertheless.

I sat down at the register playing whatever game that i had on my phone. I was so focused that i didn’t realize someone had come in.

“Hey part timer cant you hear me?” i heard a faint voice say.

“Fuck, now i'm imagining his voice? Do you like him or something Jisung? Are you fucking dumb” i mumbled to myself.

“Um... Ice cream” the voice said again and this time i looked up to see Chenle looking at me.

“What! Sorry i was...” i tried to make sense but i didn’t know what to say and explain myself.

“Don’t you have orange flavored popsicles” Chenle asked ignoring flustered me. 

“Uh, i’m pretty sure we have some but wont you get sick eating popsicles in the snow?” i asked trying to keep my cool and pretending i didn’t mess up.

Chenle ignored me like he had always done before and asked for orange flavored popsicles once again.

I went to the back to get him his ice cream. As i carried the heavy cold box to the front i thought of how i could talk to him. Normally i ignored everyone but i couldn’t do that to him. I didn’t want to do that to him.

I placed the box on the counter and opened it. The cold air hit my face and it made me shiver. Chenle also flinched when the air hit his face. Chenle reached in the box and took two popsicles. He had been coming in for months now but i had never seen him buy two popsicles or come in on a thursday. 

“Why’re you here on a thursday” I asked. Though i definitely regretted it because i felt like i was crossing boundaries. 

He took out his wallet and looked at me. 

“First day of snow is special, i’m gonna ask a girl out” he said. 

Fuck. 

He likes girls? Wait no that didn’t matter i didn’t like him. I was just concerned and curious. I think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jisung sorta dumb but arent we all :)


	3. i hope you get rejected

“Oh, then ice creams on me since its for love” i said faking a smile. I had to get over myself.

“No its fine” Chenle said but i insisted.

“Thank you um” he looked down at my name tag “Park Jisung. I appreciate it” and then he left once again. Though this time it really stung my heart... 

My shift started at 8pm and ended at 1 in the morning. It was convenient for me since school ended at 4 and i had 4 hours to spare and hang out with friends. Then i could just come to the convenience store study and play games. Not many people came to the store so it was convenient.

And because of my schedule i didn’t need to be at home much. Being home wasn't fun it was depressing so i always did all i could to not be home. That was the reason i got a job and hung out with friends a lot. Though my parents weren’t aware of this.

“Hey Jisung i’m here you can leave now” said the lady that worked after me. She was nice so not being able to remember her name made me feel guilty.

“Alright thank you” i said and went to get changed.

I walked out and got on my bike. I rode along the streets. Riding my bike made me feel free. It was nice.

“FUCK!” i heard someone shout and my body tensed up when i realized who this was. Chenle. My mind went blank and i stopped pedaling and boom, i crashed. Because of the snow it didn’t hurt as much but my heavy bike that fell on me hurt like a bitch.

I winced at the pain. I truly felt like crying but when i realized Chenle had stood up from the swing he was on and was walking towards me i had to suck it up.

“Are you oka- Jisung?” he asked.

Shittt what if he thinks i’m a stalker i thought. I was going to try and explain so he didn’t misunderstand but i decided to shut up and not dig myself a hole.

Chenle picked up my bike from me and held his hand out so he could pull me up. I held onto his hand and it was warm. I couldn’t help but smile. 

FINE, i was into him i had to admit it but he liked girls so this was just troublesome.

“Thanks for your help i was going home and lost balance um, oh right the girl? Did she say yes?” i don’t know why i was asking him this. Maybe i was hoping his angered cursing was targeted at the girl who he liked that didn’t like him back. 

“She said no. I asked her why but she said she didn’t need a reason” he sighed.

“Wanna maybe talk about it at the swings” i asked. I felt bad because i wasn’t actually sad he got rejected i was actually really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’re reading this ily hope you have a great day :)


	4. boyfriend

Chenle carried my bike as i limped over to the swings. We both sat down and Chenle started swinging. 

“Y’know i didn’t exactly like this girl, i just wanted to date someone really bad. I was curious. I mean saying it out loud it sounds bad but i just wanted to know how it felt to have someone like you like that you know. She was nice so i thought she’d wanna date...” 

“I wish you’d ask me to date you, i’d say yes” 

“You like me?” Chenle asked surprised. SHIT! I said that out loud?!

“I mean i- maybe, is that okay? I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable and i guess it weird im a guy...” i started to ramble. This was scary i wasn’t ready to ask someone out nor was i ready to come out to anyone. 

The weather was probably below zero but i started to sweat. Chenle wasn’t speaking up either so i was getting more and more anxious by the passing minute.

Suddenly he put down his feet on the ground and smiled, “Wanna date me then?” he asked and smiled.

I looked into his eyes that were sparkling with excitement. Was he really down to date me or was he joking around.

“I can tell what you’re thinking Jisung. Im not playing around, please date me” he said this time his tone was more serious.

I quickly nodded. I was scared that if i thought for too long he’d change his mind.

“Alright then boyfriend this is our first day” he said. His skin was as white as the snow layered on the ground so it was easy to tell when was blushing and right now he was blushing at me. This was surreal. 

“Well i gotta go now boyfriend” he said and got up. I was staring at him still not being able to believe that my fuck up ended me up with a boyfriend.

“oh and here” he dug his had into his jacket and handed me something.

Ice cream... Melted ice cream.

“i guess it melted in my pocket sorry, i’ll get you something better next time” he smiled.

“Your number” i said grabbing onto his jacket then handing out my phone to him.

“Oh right! I forgot” he added his number and called himself “Now we have each others numbers”

He handed me back my phone and left. I looked at my phone to see what he had saved himself as.

“𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑜𝑦𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑛𝑙𝑒”

Shit hes so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter💓💞💞🌈🌈💕💕💝💖💖✨✨✨💗💓💞💘💘🌈💖💖✨💕💕💞💓💓  
> also im bad at writing so thats nice😎😎


End file.
